


Glücksbringer

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: „Ich meine fast, wenn ich mir mit der Seele etwas innig wünsche, dann erfüllt das Leben mir solche Wünsche gerne.“- Arthur Rubinstein





	Glücksbringer

„Bis nachher!“

Boerne nahm seine Golftasche und wollte die Wohnung verlassen.

„Warte mal!“

Thiel hielt ihn auf.

„Was ist denn?“

„Du hast deinen Glücksbringer nicht dabei.“

„Welchen Glücksbringer denn? Du willst doch gar nicht mit zum Golfen.“

Boerne zwinkerte ihm kurz zu.

Thiel griff nach Boernes Hand und zog sie zu sich.

„Diesen hier.“

Dabei sah Thiel ihm in die Augen und steckte einen Ring auf seinen Finger.

Nun sah Boerne selbst auf seinen Finger, dann wieder zu Thiel. Sein Blick wechselte von verwirrt zu fassungslos. Worte fand er nicht. Leider kein Moment der sich reproduzieren ließ.

„Also dann, viel Spaß auf dem Grün.“

Boerne ließ seine Golftasche fallen und zog Thiel fest in seine Arme.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde jetzt gehen?“

Thiel grinste. Die mühsam verborgene Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden fiel von ihm ab.

„Sicher? Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn… mein Verlobter den Tag mit mir verbringt.“

Zur Antwort küsste Boerne ihn nur.

**Author's Note:**

> Die kleine Szene spukte mir gerade im Kopf rum und da Thiel sicher fürchtete, das Boerne ein riesiges Tamtam veranstaltet, wenn er selber einen Antrag macht, kam er ihm halt zuvor ;D


End file.
